Derek
by Brynlee
Summary: Dereks point of view for when they are waiting for the bus. Way better than the summary just have to read I suck at Summarys
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the shadow fall's series or any of the characters. S this story will be based on derek's pov when loading onto the bus.**

Derek

"Did you pack the new underwear I bought you yesterday?"

"Yes," Derek Lakes muttered certain that seventeen was too old to be reminded to pack his underwear by his mother. Biting back a retort, he looked around to see if any other teens heard his mortification. Were all moms this exceptional at embarrassing their offspring, or was his mother extra talented.

"I wish you wouldn't go" his mom told him about the tenth time. _I wish I wouldn't have to go._ A hungry flock of seagull's squawked from overhead, as if adding their two cents. Derek frowned and looked up, before focusing on his mother. "Going to shadow falls is important to me," he said, and it was. Not that he could explain it to his mom. There were things they didn't talk about. His father-all things concerning his father- was the top of the list.

He glanced over his mom's shoulder. Anticipation buzzed in the air. Other teens stood by their parent's side's or were their bus is supposed to be. Most were attending normal summer camps. What he wouldn't give to be one of them-a normal.

A blond boy around sixteen walked past, and his eyes changed from coal black to yellow as his gaze focused on Derek. This one wasn't normal. The boy nodded a silent greeting. Derek responded with the slightest twitch of his brows. Perhaps he should feel a bond, a kinship with those like him, but he didn't. All the other Shadow falls campers were going to camp to learn how to use their powers. Derek was going to learn how to lose his.

"I already miss you." His mom wrung her hands together and right then emotion, so thick it bordered on desperation, filled the air and seeped into his pores.

His chest muscles tightened and his gaze shot to his mom. Was she that distraught over his going? She had drove him crazy, but he vowed never to hurt her. His fae father, who'd abandoned them, had hurt her enough. Focusing on her pale green eyes, Derek read only a hint of sadness.

But if the transferred emotion crowding his chest wasn't hers, then whose was it? His gaze shifted to the left and halted suddenly on a girl. Her light blond hair cascaded around her shoulders and her blue eyes shined with the watery sheen of unshed tears.

His mom followed his gaze, and chuckled. "Oh, Derek. She's pretty."

He frowned at his mom and prayed the girl hadn't heard. Not that he hadn't made the same assessment. Well, he hadn't thought of her as pretty more like fricking hot with curves in all the right places. But chances were, the girl, obviously upset, wouldn't appreciate being checked out by a guy…and his mom. Not that he stopped his slow admiration up and down her body. As his bad luck would have it, she hadn't even noticed him.

"Oh, Kylie." The girl's mom said "Did I . . .?"

He stopped listening, but filed the girl's name away. Kylie. It fit her. Soft and light, so unlike the heavy emotion she exuded.

He ached to move closer, to touch her and lessen her pain. Even an accidental brush of his shoulder, could offer her small reprieve. He might as well use his gift, before he lost it completely.

"Is she . . . gifted?" his mom whispered.

He'd been so busy admiring her assets, he hadn't checked. He tightened his brow to see beyond her physical self, and while her brain pattern was not one of a normal, it was unlike any he'd ever seen. He fixed his gaze and quickly slammed against her closed shields. Closed shields among supernaturals were considered exceptionally rude. Not that she came across ill-mannered, just aloof, and… hurting.

He continued to stare. Normal or not, he couldn't be completely sure.

The doors to the buses opened. Teens, eager to escape their parents, rushed forward, stirring anticipation in the air. And while his reasons differed from others here, he was just as impatient to go, too. He needed to get this summer behind him.

Because he knew his mom would never let him leave without the mandatory hug, he went ahead and did it. Her maternal love mixed with sadness poured into his chest alongside the girls more intense sentiments.

"I'll call." He picked up his suitcase-with his new underwear-and walked to the bus.

He looked back before he stepped up into the vehicle. His mom waved. He smiled, but his gaze shifted to the girl again. Kylie looked toward the buses, her raw emotion vibrated around her, and he felt her shudder from a sense of loss and abandonment.

He attempted to push the emotion away, but it was too strong-too arousing. He held his breath to see if she'd move toward the bus, Was she or wasn't she like him? He waited and hoped she'd walk his way, or she'd at least notice him.

A crowd of others suddenly stood behind him-their impatience to get inside his skin. He turned and took one step up into the bus, but a girl, with coal like hair, wearing dark shades-her vampire pattern easily readable-blocked the buses entrance. She stared out at the parking lot, her brows above the glasses pinched in concentration.

Her attention shifted to him. "What the hell is she?" she asked, her tone leery.

Derek glanced back at the blond. "I have no ideas." Yet, he longed to know the answer, just as he longed to help her.


	2. It is CC Hunters work

** Well, the first chapter and the only chapter is from c.c hunters website. I thought it was amazing and thought other people should read it if they didn't know the site. Sorry if I offended anyone.**


End file.
